


Hot Pink

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Tumblr Prompt, Vibrator, really filthy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:43:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7174142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan gets back from a trip to Portland to find that his boyfriend has missed him very much. Also, he's got a new toy to play with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Pink

**Author's Note:**

> This one's downright filthy. Like omg I need a shower
> 
>  
> 
> Another tumblr prompt!

"Hey Arin... What's this?"

Dan had just gotten back from a trip to Portland and was unpacking his suitcase when he happened upon something buried in the sock drawer. 

Arin knew immediately what Dan was referring to. His face flushed bright red as Dan pulled out the hidden item. 

A massive hot pink vibrating dildo. 

It was long and thick, DEFINITELY not a beginner's toy. Dan looked at Arin, somewhat impressed. 

"Jesus fuckin' Christmas, Ar, you can fit this whole thing in your tight little ass?"

"Not the whole thing, but yeah. You were gone for a while, and I got really horny."

"Holy shit, it's a vibrator too? You naughty bitch."

Arin's blush intensified.

"I haven't used that feature yet. It was hard enough just to take that as it is."

There was a brief silence as Dan beheld the massive rubber cock. He looked back up at Arin, eyes aflame.

"D'you want to try it?"

"God, yes."

Dan approached Arin, who was already sat on the edge of the bed, tossing the dildo aside and pushing Arin down on his back. He kissed Arin hard, his hunger for Arin's touch matched Arin's own desire. 

Dan pressed close between Arin's legs, the friction between their jeans felt so good after having been apart for so long. 

"First I'm gonna stretch you out with my own cock, and get you all sexed up and sensitive."

Dan started grinding his rapidly growing erection against Arin's, causing the younger man to whimper.

"Then what?"

"I'm gonna shove that big rubber dick right up to your prostate and hit the switch."

Arin moaned wantonly at the thought of it. 

"Maybe if you're a good boy I'll work you up to full power."

Arin groaned, he wanted Dan inside him right that second. 

"I've been such a good boy, please fuck me."

Dan kissed Arin soft and slow, deciding to get Arin worked up first. He loved to hear Arin beg. 

Arin, on the other hand, was writhing beneath Dan's strong grip. The dildo was nice, but there was nothing Arin wanted more than to get fucked hard by his boyfriend's own thick cock. 

Arin broke the kiss to tell Dan how much he needed him. 

"Look, babe, I love you so much, and I know you like to take things all slow and romantic, but I'm having major cock withdrawal right now and if you don't plow me ASAP I'm going to explode."

Dan laughed, stealing another quick kiss. 

"Oh, baby girl, you say the sweetest things." 

Dan pulled away, removing Arin's pants and underwear first, then shucking his own jeans and boxers. He pulled off his shirt next, his necklace falling to rest on his wiry chest. He pushed Arin's shirt up to kiss his soft belly before pulling it off of him and tossing it to the floor. 

Dan retrieved a condom and a bottle of lube from their personal stash, tearing open the condom wrapper with his teeth and deftly rolling it on. 

He squirted a good amount of the lube onto his fingers, pressing his index finger in slowly. Arin groaned with anticipation, knowing that Dan's thin fingers would be the starting point to a much larger endpoint. 

Dan slipped in a second finger, wondering how Arin managed to fit the huge pink dildo in his tight asshole. Come to think of it, it was a wonder how he could even take Dan's own cock like such a champ. 

Dan scissored his fingers, enjoying the soft moans falling from Arin's kiss-bruised lips. 

"I'm ready, Dan, I'm so ready..."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm sure."

Dan removed his fingers, applying a generous amount of lube to his dick before pushing in. Arin gasped, ecstatic to finally have his boyfriend inside him instead of just a hunk of rubber to keep him company. Dan kept pushing, starting with slow thrusts once he had bottomed out. He kissed a sporadic trail along Arin's neck and jaw, leaving a few small hickeys here and there. 

Arin was begging Dan to move, to fuck him harder, but Dan was in no hurry. He gradually picked up his speed, more and more until Arin was whining and moaning so goddamn loud Dan thought the neighbors would hear. 

Dan pulled Arin's legs up to rest them on his shoulders, fucking him hard and deep, able to nail his prostate thanks to the new angle. Arin cried out, grabbing Dan roughly by the hair and pulling him in for a kiss, whimpering into Dan's lips. 

Dan wrapped his slender fingers around Arin's dick, stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts.

"Fuck, Dan... I'm gonna..."

"Do it, baby bear, cum for me."

Arin came with one last drawn out moan, Dan following immediately after. 

Dan pulled out, disposing of the condom and grabbing the toy from the table. 

"Are you ready for round two, Arin?"

"Fuck yes."

Dan made sure to apply a generous amount of lube to the dildo before pushing it slowly and gently into Arin, watching his face for any signs of pain. 

"Are you doing okay?"

"Mhmm, doing great."

Arin's teeth were clenched, but he made no complaints, so Dan continued pushing. He could tell when he had reached Arin's prostate, Arin was strung out and oversensitized, twitching and gasping when the big pink dick reached its destination.

Dan flipped the switch to "low" and watched as the twitching and gasping escalated into wiggling and moaning. Arin's nerves were on fire, but in the best of ways. 

"P-please, I need m-more.."

"Your wish is my command, baby."

Dan turned the vibe up to "medium" and Arin cried out, his body wrenching. He came again, taking Dan by surprise. 

"Damn, Arin, you must have been really fucking horny."

Arin tried to respond, but he could only moan. His senses were overloaded with pleasure, his skin burning with every touch from Dan. 

But he wanted to see if it could get any better. 

"T-turn it up."

"Are you sure?"

"Fucking do it."

Dan did as Arin asked, setting the toy to "high". Arin clasped his hand over his own mouth to muffle the scream that ripped from his throat. He was seeing stars, and he only lasted about a minute of the high setting before coming for a third time. Granted, one minute did feel like a century with a massive vibrating dildo pressed against his prostate.

"No more, please.."

Dan turned off the vibrator, beginning to slowly pull it out. Again, he watched for any signs of pain as he did so, eventually removing the entire toy.

Arin was a sweaty jizz covered mess, his whole body flushed deep pink, his chest heaving with each panting breath. 

\----------

After Dan had both himself and Arin cleaned off, the two climbed into bed together, tangled up in each other. 

"I missed you too, big cat."

"I love you."

"I love you more."


End file.
